


100

by MADR1D1SMO



Series: Sernando Translations [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADR1D1SMO/pseuds/MADR1D1SMO
Summary: Sergio was always fascinated by his ability to smile like this, in such a calm way, radiating absolute happiness that infected everybody around him.





	100

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRecordBreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRecordBreaker/gifts).
  * A translation of [100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150037) by [The_Hawk_Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye). 



> i dont really ship sernando but my gf does so this is a quick translation for her (alise ily as much as sergio loves nando)

Sergio watched Fernando who was smiling lightly, his eyes closed. He didn’t stop smiling ever since he came back from the match. Sergio was always fascinated by his ability to smile like this, in such a calm way, radiating absolute happiness that infected everybody around him. He couldn’t see his face, but he knew perfectly well that his lips were curved in a grin full of happiness and disbelief while his eyes were searching for his teammates who enveloped him in a tight hug. His eyes didn’t stop shining since the moment he realised what that goal meant. They glistened with an overwhelming fondness when he took off the shirt to give it to the man to whom he owed everything: Manuel Briñas.

Sergio couldn’t see his lips curl in an involuntary smile, but he knew the exact shape and way his muscles moved in. Sergio could feel a part of his emotions in the stadium even through the tv and he cursed every instant that Fernando wasn’t shown on the screen.

He placed a quick kiss on his cheek and waited until his brown eyes looked at him, confused but happy. How did he do it? How could he remain so calm when he just accomplished one of his biggest dreams? How could he sit on the couch, looking so calm? How wasn’t he yelling, or crying from emotion? Sergio could hardly contain his excitement himself. He wanted to simply hug him and laugh with him, showering his skin with kisses.

“What…?” Fernando asked with a smile.

Sergio couldn’t contain himself anymore. He rolled over, getting on top of him and kissed him on the mouth greedily. Fernando laughed while Sergio’s hands made their way under his shirt. He was going to make him his, go all over his body, make him feel loved and wanted. He scored a hundred goals with his team and he had to do something for him, had to show him that he felt proud and happy for him, that he loved and adored those moments of happiness that he shared with him.

After everything he had to go through to come back, the fear that’s taken over him during those days of not knowing his future for sure because of his club’s fine. He went through a lot, terribly a lot, but now everything was okay. And Sergio was going to take it on himself to make him feel like he deserved everything. That night he was going to show him what he felt through a hundred gestures and Fernando was not going to stop him when he realised his intentions.

“I love you.” He whispered in his ear.

Now there were only ninety nine left.


End file.
